This Way My Life
by dhiya chan
Summary: Cinta terkadang tidak ada habis-habisnya yaa kalau dibahas. Dulu saat itu, aku sangat ingin sekali merasakan cinta yang indah, menyenangkan, seperti orang-orang bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah mimpi... Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud... Kata pepatah jaman dahulu... Cinta pertama... Akan sulit didapatkan... "Plizzz Review yuaaa, sobat"


Hello semuanya! Hehehe, kenalkan nama ku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara (Readres : Ga nanya tuh!). Umm... (=_=") O-Oke! Baiklah. Sepertinya teman-teman akan cepat bosan bila ku bicarakan dari A sampai Z biografi tenang diriku ini. Toch juga pastinya aku akan ceritakan, sering berjalannya waktu di Fanfic ini. Hehehehe

Mungkin teman-teman akan bosan bila aku menceritakan awal kisah hidup ku yang cukup sulit (Menurutku saat tu loh!). Saat itu aku berumur 15 tahun. Awal tahun ajaran baru untukku memasuki SMA. Kalian sudah pasti menebakkan, kisah apa yang akan kuceritakan?, hemm ? Hehehehe. Yupzz! Benar. Kisah percintaan lah pastinya. Cinta terkadang tidak ada habis-habisnya yaa kalau dibahas. Dulu saat itu, aku sangat ingin sekali merasakan cinta yang indah, menyenangkan, seperti orang-orang bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah mimpi... Mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud...

Kata pepatah jaman dahulu... Cinta pertama... Akan sulit didapatkan...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach_Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Guild Of Bleach_Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Pair : Rukia Kuchiki X All Caracter of The Bleach**

**Warning : Jelek, abal, Ga nyambung, rusak parah, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata, de el el**

.

Chapter 1

Hiks-hiks...

"Sudahlah, Rukia~~. Kau tidak boleh sedih. Kau harus tetap semangat!" Hahh~~, sahabatku ini memang baik hati sekali. Ditengah keadaan terpuruk seperti ini, dia masih setia mendampingiku.

"Hiks-hiks!" Jujur, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Keadaan ku sekarang ini benar-benar buruk sekali! Saking aku terlalu menderitanya akan keadaan ku saat ini, tangisku makin menyeruak hebat dikala aku ingat kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Bahkan aku selama 15 menit masih sesegukan loh! Entah bagaimana rupa wajahku sekarang dengan ekpresi orang mau mati seperti ini. Dan aku berani jamin, bila ada anak kecil yang melihat wajahku. Pastinya dia akan lari terbirit-birit sambil meneriakkan nama ibunya. Huffft! Aku tidak perduli tentang hal itu, yang penting sekarang hanya ada satu yang paling aku inginkan didunia ini selain...

"Ak-Aku ma-mau... Srottttt (Nyebu ingus pake tisu) Aku ma-u mat-i sa-saja!" (Artinya aku mau mati saja!) Maaf yaaaa teman-teman bahasa ku sangat belepotan sekali, hehehe. Ha-habis... situasinya tidak mendukung sih untuk bersikap imut dan anggun ^_^.

"Jangan... Tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Tidak baik" nasehat teman ibuku dengan bijaknya. Huh! Andaikan saja ibuku dan saudara-saudaraku seperti itu, pastinya aku sangat bahagia bukan main. Pastinya aku tidak akan terlalu terpuruk hingga menginginkan kematian menjemputku. Kalian pasti penasarankan teman-teman kenapa aku bisa _down _seperti ini?

Hah? P-Patah hati ? B-BUKAN ! Aku ini bukan tipe manusia yang akan meminta mati teman-teman bila patah hati hanya karna cinta pertama ku belum tercapai! L-Lagi pula masalah cinta pertama itu masih dalam proses perjalanan yang panjang untuk aku bahas saat ini. Ta-tapi... yang membuat ku terpuruk saat ini karna...

_You could be my unintended..._

Hah! Ini nada dering handphoneku. Segera saja ku rogoh saku celana _jeansku_ dan mengambil benda laknat paling ingin ku banting saat itu karna telah berani-beraninya menggangu masa-masa dilemaku menghadapi cobaan paling berat dalam sepanjang hidupku. "Hallo.." sapa ku dengan serak karna suaraku telah habis ku gunakan untuk menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat disekolah tadi.

"Hey! Rukia, tadi aku ditelfon Byakuya. Apa benar kau tidak lulus SMP, hah ?" si penelfon brengsek ini benar-benar tidak waras! Bukannya menjawab sapa'an ku yang ramah nan indah. Malah tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja menghantamku dengan pertanyaan yang sangat...sangat..sangat.. tabu bagiku. Huh! Kalau mengingat kejadian waktu itu benar-benar membuat kepala ku mendidih! Bukan hanya karna si 'Orang gila' ini teman-teman yang mampu membuat tensi darah ku naik seketika layaknya pesawat tempur, ta-tapi... A-Aku ma-malu kar-na... Huffthhhh~~, tidak lulus SMP... Dweng! (=_=")

"I-Iya..." jawabku pasrah, terdengar sedih, dan sesaknya luar biasa lahir batin!

"BODOH!" umpatnya terang-terang dengan suara speker bass hingga membuat ku termundur-mundur sejenak sendari menjauhkan handphoneku. Orang ini benar-benar mau membunuhku yaaaa! Aku bisa tuli mendadak kalau dia berteriak seperti itu! Dan ditambah lagi, bukannya dia menghiburku agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Malah mengataiku bodoh, stupid, idiot, atau apalah bahasa sebangsa menyakitkan itu! Dia benar-benar ingin aku mati muda ya. Sudah di katai habis-habisan oleh kedua kakak laki-lakiku, cukup diacuhkan oleh ayahku, dan sekarang aku harus menerima penghinaan terang-terangan dari sepupu idiotku ini!

"R-Rukia" panggilnya lagi karna tidak jua mendengar balasanku yang sadis hingga mampu membuat telinganya membara. Sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari kalau kami berdua selalu saling mengatai satu sama lain. Jika aku bertandang kerumahnya saat liburan semester, atau dia yang bertandang kerumahku, kami tidak pernah akur satu sama lain seperti saudara sepupu pada umumnya. Malah rasa keakrab'an kami, kami tuangkan dalam kata penuh cacian, hinaan, umpatan, dan segala kata-kata mutiara paling indah di dunia ini terlontar dari mulut kami berdua. Kadang-kadang masalah yang kami ributkan sich masalah sepele, tapi selalu aku besar-besarkan karna mengingat tingkah luar binasa menyebalkannya itu kumat. Jarak umur kami pun cukup jauh, tahun ini aku meninjak 15 tahun, dan dia... uhuk! (Batuk kecil maksudnya) cukup dewasa dengan usia yang hampir meninjak 25 tahun.

"Oy Rukia!" teriaknya lagi.

"APA!" teriakku emosi. Orang sinting ini benar-benar datang disaat yang tidak tepat!

"Ku pikir kau sudah minum racun tikus dari tadi tidak ada suara sama sekali!"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan mati tau hanya karna tidak lulus SMP saja, dasar !" mengingat suasana sekitarku tiba-tiba langsung sunyi senyap tanpa ada kegiatan masak-memasak dari ibu temanku, segera ku edarkan pandangan ku menyapu mereka.

Tweng~~! Husssss~~... Seketika angin berhembus kencang dengan keheningan menyelimuti ku saat tau aku mendapat pandangan sweatdrop mata super sipit dari teman ku dan juga ibunya. Hahaha (Cengar-cengir ga karuan).

"Tadinya mau mati, tapi ternyata sudah berubah pikiran toh" ucap teman ibu temanku singkat tak lepas dari pandangan sweatdropnya.

"Iya, tidak konsisten" Gyaaaa! Temanku ini benar-benar sadis! Lebih sadis dari sepupuku, hingga mau diriku tetap konsisten pada rencana bunuh diri tadi. Sungguh teganya kau teman~~, hiks-hiks!

"Lalu sekarang apa mau mu Lisa! Mengejek-ngejekku?"

"Hey! Mulutmu ini sadis sekali Rukia! Aku menelfonmu karna khawatir kau akan menabrakan diri ke mobil ditengah jalan, at-atau kau akan meloncat dari atap sekolah mu hanya karna tidak lulus SMP saja" tuh kan, apa yang aku bilang. Orang ini sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku diam saja, dari pada mendengar ocehan anehnya tentang 'Aku-yang-mau –bunuh-diri'.

"Kau tenang saja, masih ada ujian paket kok. Sebentar lagi, akan dilaksanakan _kan _?" Nah! Ini lah yang tidak terduga dari sepupuku Lisa Yadoramu. Walaupun kata-katanya judes selangit menyaingi kakak Byakuya ku. Tapi dia masih ada sisi kelembutannya, seperti sekarang ini. Kadang jika dia tertimpa masalah karna pacar kelimanya tau dia selingkuh (Warning! Dia ini _Playgril_ kelas kakap loch!) aku selalu mencoba menenangkannya, dan sebaliknya begitu. Walaupun sering kami menghina satu sama lain, pada dasarnya kami saling membutuhkan, dan tanda adu mulut kami itu adalah tanda keakraban kami. "Kalau pun kau tidak lulus paket, tahun depan kau bisa mengulang lagi hingga bisa mengikuti ujian nasional, ahh~~. Aku lupa, tahun ini saja kau tidak lulus, apalagi mengikuti ujian nasional tahun depan. Pasti hasilnya akan sama. Heh~~, kalau begitu, ikut ujian paket saja tahun depan kalau kau tidak lulus ujian paket tahun ini"

"JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA YAA! AKU TIDAK AKAN GAGAL DI UJIAN PAKET KALI INI! KAU PIKIR KEBODOHAN KU INI SUDAH LUAR BIASA IDIOT APA!" Aku salah! Aku salah! Benar-benar 100% salah besar! Ikan lohan ini sama sekali tidak ada sisi kelembutannya!

"Ya sudah! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak tau!"

"Biarin! Biar tau rasa kau!" Aku benar-benar gemas. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencabut insang wanita setengah jadi ini!

"Rukia.. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah memberitahu ibumu?" Degg! Seketika aliran darahku terhenti saat Lisa menyebutkan nama orang yang paling tidak ingin aku sakiti. Aku malu benar-benar malu, diantara semua keluarga ku hanya aku lah yang tidak lulus ujian SMP. Pastinya mereka akan sangat malu menghadapi tetangga-tetanggaku, dan terlebih keluarga besarku. Terutama keluarga ayahku...

Kuchiki, sebuah nama yang cukup tabu di mata ku. Bukannya aku tidak mau mengakui mereka hingga ingin sekali aku membuang nama keluarga menyesatkan ini. Dari seluruh keluarga Kuchiki, hanya keluarga kami lah yang menyandang status sebagai predikat keluarga tersusah (Termiksin maksudnya) dari semuanya. Kalian tau kan bagaimana rasanya tidak diterima dikeluarga besar hanya karna sedikit perbedaan dari masalah sosial. Yuppz, sakit... Itulah yang kami rasa kan. Dulu, sewaktu kakak pertamaku, dan kakak kedua ku lahir. Keluarga kami sangatlah berada, perkebunan sawit, lada, perusahan furniture semua ayahku geluti dan mendatangkan sukses yang sangat luar biasa dari sejarah keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga besar kami pun datang silih berganti datang mengunjungi kami. Segala apa pun ada pada kami saat itu, hingga apapun yang kami butuhkan baik itu dari segi materi maupun dari bantuan moral dari saudara-saudara ayahku. Keluarga kami sangat bahagia waktu itu, hingga hal yang tidak kami ingin pun terjadi juga...

Ayahku, Sojun Kuchiki ingin membuka bisnis baru dengan cara memanfaatkan kekayaan alam yang ada. Di Indonesia tepatnya di salah satu pulau yang aku tempati sekarang ini sangat lah kaya akan timah putih. Tergiur dengan bisnis jual beli timah yang saat itu harga satu kilo nya mencapai ratusan ribu. Ayahpun menyetujui usul temannya untuk membuka semacam sebuah pertambangan timah. Dengan berbekal berbagai peralatan mesin pencarian timah, puluhan pegawai, dan sebuah media tanah untuk melakukan pencarian timah, ayahku memulai bisnisnya. Selama dua tahun terakhir, ayahku mendapat hasil dari pencarian pasir timah itu. Omset ayahku dalam 2 tahun mendekati angka triliun'an. Tentunya sebagai pebisnis, ini sangatlah mengiurkan bukan. Ayah ku terus mengeluti dunia pertambangan, henn? Masalah binis perkebunan dan furniturenya? Tentu saja tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja teman, hanya beliau lebih ektra fokus pada usaha pertambangannya saja.

Suatu hari, ayah ku menyadari kalau timah yang beliau produksi saat ini makin hari semakin sedikit saja. Saat mendengar kesaksian dari para pegawai nya, katanya saat ini sangat sulit sekali mencari timah. Kadang bisanya dalam satu hari ayah ku mampu menghasilkan timah 200 ton, sekarang untuk mendapatkan 1 ons saja, sudah untung. Ditambah lagi segala macam perlatan mesin yang harus di service agar tidak menganggu kinerja para perkerja. Sparepart, oli, kabel, tentunya itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit untuk membelinya, dan yang harus diutamakan adalah gaji para pekerja. Memang para buruh harian gajinya tidak mencapai batas UMR di Indonesia, tapi jika para perkerja nya mencapai puluhan dan dalam setiap bulannya harus dibayar walaupun tidak menghasilkan timah sama sekali dalam sebulan itu. Sangat memberatkan ayahku, dan untungnya lagi. Berbagai bisnis ayahku yang masih bertahan, bisa menutupi semuanya. Tapi saat aku lahir kedunia ini, usaha ayahku benar-benar sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Dalam beberapa bulan sebelum aku dilahirkan, ayah telah menjual semuanya. Mulai dari bisnis furniturenya, kebun sawit, karet, lada, bahkan tempat kami bernaung yang sangat megah dan besar harus dijual demi menutupi bisnis timah ayahku. Ayah tetap bersikukuh saat itu, dan bilang semuanya juga akan kembali seperti sedia kala bila berhasil memproduksi timah. Ibu telah mati-mati'an menyuruh ayah berhenti, tapi ayah ya ayah. Sangat keras kepala sekali. Dan itulah kesalahan terbesar ayahku dalam hidupnya hingga saat hari aku lahir, usaha ayah benar-benar bangkrut. Keadaan ibu yang melahirkan ku pun tidak baik karna terlalu lama tertekan selama masa kehamilan, selama 5 jam aku belum keluar juga. Dokter menyarankan ayah agar ibu dioperasi demi keselamatannya dan juga diriku. Tentu saja ayah tidak punya uang setelah menjual semua harta yang dia punya. Tak kehabisan akal, ayahku pun memberanikan diri untuk meminjam uang pada saudara-saudara. Ayahku berpendapat, mereka pasti mau membantu ayahku yang sedang kesusahan, dan ternyata harapan itu harus sirna saat memasuki mansion Kuchiki, ayahku malah diusir dengan tidak layaknya!

Aku saat mendengar cerita ini benar-benar naik pitam! Ayahku yang saat masa-masa jayanya mereka elu-elukkan bak pengeran Charles dari inggris, namun saat dalam keterpurukan mereka malah melempar ayahku seperti sampah kedalam kubangan lumpur! Ayahku terpaksa menjual cincin nikah ibu ku dari batu Saphire ungu yang telah diwariskan nenekku (Ibu dari ayah). Saat tau ayah menjual cincin, betapa hancurnya hati ibuku. Dia menangis, meraung karna ia telah mengingkari janji pada nenekku untuk menjaga cincin itu dalam keadaan apapun. Penderitaan ibuku tidak hanya sampai disitu. Karna kelahiranku yang terlalu lama hingga lima jam, kondisi ku benar-benar lemah hingga dipastikan aku tidak tidak akan bertahan dalam waktu 2 jam saja! Ayah benar-benar dalam kondisi _down_ saat itu. Kelahiran ku yang sudah ditunggu ayah dan ibu yang menginginkan anak perempuan harus berakhir seperti ini. Usia kakak pertamaku yang berumur 11 tahun, dan kakak kedua ku 7 tahun saat itu hanya bisa terus memanggil namaku saat aku tidak bergerak dalam pelukan ibuku. Kata ibu, aku tidak bergerak dan berhenti bernafas selama 25 menit. Dokterpun telah memvonisku bahwa aku telah tiada untuk selama-lamanya. Ibu menangis, dan terus memelukku erat saat dokter ingin memindahkan tubuh kecil ku dalam kamar jenazah. Kakak-kakaku mati-matian menendang kaki dokter yang terus berusaha merenggutku dari dekapan ibu. Sambil terus memanggil namaku, menggenggam tangan mungilku, aku pun secara ajaib tiba-tiba langsung menangis. Dokter terperanjat, ayahku pun hanya menatap tidak percaya saat itu. Mungkin jika orang bertanya adakah Mukjizat yang diberikan tuhan untuk kita, saat itu pun ibuku akan menjawab dengan lantang 'YA!', begitulah... Kelahiran ku benar-benar sebuah mukjizat besar.

"S-Selamat datang R-Rukia..." sebut ibu saat itu. Dan kami pun terus menjalani hidup kami dengan keadaan biasa-biasa saja seperti ini. Ayah sekarang berkerja menjadi supir pengangkut berbagai macam pupuk dan pestisida, sedangkan ibu sekarang berjualan makanan keliling desa menjajakan makanan buata'annya. Mengingat cerita itu, aku jadi tahu dari mana asal bebalnya otakku ini. Mungkin aku yang mati suri selama 25 menit telah berhasil mengacaukan seluruh susunan saraf otakku hingga ujian SMP saja aku tidak lulus, grrrt! Hemmm, masalah ayah dan ibuku... Mereka tidak pernah membenciku loh seperti drama-drama tv yang sering ku tonton hanya karna kelahiranku bisnis ayah bangkrut. Mereka malah menyayangiku, seperti menyanggi seorang anak perempuan pada umumnya.

"Rukia.. Kalau kau berat memberitahukan nya pada ibumu, aku saja yang memberitahukannya?" kata-kata Lisa berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamuan panjangku. Aku ingat saat masih SD kelas 4, semua teman-teman perempuanku pada bertanya di mana kami lahir, dan ceritakan bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tua kalian saat kalian lahir, begitu katanya. Aku yang saat itu masih polos bak anak ingusan, hanya bisa menatapi satu persatu teman-temanku yang sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita. Ada yang lahir dirumah sakit dan kedua orang tuanya mengabadikan momen itu lewat handy cam, pokoknya bermacam-macam cerita telah mereka lontarkan, dan saat giliran ku. Aku malah melongo karna tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Yaaah~, seperti teman-teman tahu, aku bertanya pada ibu, dan dia menceritakannya.

"Tidak usah Lisa-nee, biar aku saja yang berbicara sendiri.." gumam ku lemah. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara kami selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Lisa pun berinisatif menutup telfon terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya memang kau saja yang memberitahukan 'Ketidaklulusanmu'. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu" Aku hanya ber'hemm' saja saat telfon kami akan diakhiri.

"Nahh, selanjutnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Rukia ?" Temanku memilih duduk disamping setelah beberapa saat melihatku terus melamun.

"Ahh~... Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku akan mengikuti ujian paket dan memilih masuk ke sekolah swasta yang mau menerima murid ijazah paket. Huffth, semoga saja pilihanku mendatangkan hal baik untuk ku dan keluargaku. Oh ya, kau sendiri bagaimana ?"

"A-Aku..."

"Dia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya"

Aku pun hanya terkaget-kaget saat ibu temanku mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana aku tidak kaget teman-teman, temanku itu lulus dengan nilai cukup bagus loh! Bahkan untuk masuk SMA populer saja dia mampu dengan nilai seperti itu. Memang sich sebelum ujian, temanku bilang lulus atau tidak lulus dia tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi ku anggap itu hanya sebuah candaan saja. "K-Kenapa tan-tante ? K-Kan sayang kalau tidak dilanjutkan, dia lulus seratus persen dengan nilai yang bagus. Beda sekali dengan ku yang tidak lulus saja masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah"

"Kami tidak punya uang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya" Ibu temanku hanya menatapi lantai tanah rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hatiku teriris, entah kenapa rasanya tidak adil saja. Memang temanku ini bukan keluarga yang berada, sama seperti ku walapun keadaan rumahku masih layak dan ayahku masih mampu untuk membayar uang sekolahku. Tapi aku yakin temanku masih memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan sekolah.

"T-Tapi kan-.."

"Biaya Adminitrasi sekolah baru itu cukup besar Rukia. Ibu ku tak akan sanggup, lagi pula aku memang berniat tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah lagi. Hahh~~, seandainya saja kelulusan ku bisa ditukar untukmu, pasti kau tidak perlu sesedih ini kan ?" Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, melihat temanku berusaha memamerkan senyum terbaiknya untukku. Temanku memang sangat baik.. Baik sekali. Rasanya, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Ingin aku membantunya, tapi... Bagiamana aku bisa membantunya? Uang pun aku tidak ada, dan jika aku meminta pada orang tuaku untuk membantu sekolahnya. Yang ada pasti aku akan disemprot habis-habis'an sama kakak pertamaku.

"Kau mau pulang. Ku antar pulang ya?" Dia tersenyum lebar kepada diriku.

Ya Tuhan... Bila kau dengar doa ku, ku mohon... Bahagiakan teman terbaikku...

.

.

.

"Gwahh~, ramai sekali orang-orangnya!" Aku hanya mampu berkata seperti itu saat melihat sekolah baruku yang akan membawaku kegerbang kehidupan baru. Teman-teman pasti penasaran kan bagaimana aku bisa memasuki sekolah baru ku ini? Hehehehe, tentu saja aku menjalani ujian paket!

Setelah pulang dari rumah sahabat baikku tempo hari, aku langsung di mendapat peristiwa tak terduga! Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu teman-teman. Baru mau masuk kedalam kamar, aku langsung ditelfon ibuku! Jangan tanya teman-teman apa yang beliau tanya kan padaku. Yuppz! Masalah 'Ketidaklulusan ku'. Dan aku cukup sedih ibu hanya menanyakan keadaan ku baik-baik saja apa tidak. Dia seperti menyuruhku untuk tetap tegar. Padahal aku tau kalau dia sangat terpukul atas ketidak lulusanku. Saat mau masuk ke dapur mencari cemilan. Ibu bicara pada ayah, bahwa di sangat shock dan hampir pingsan di jalan. Ibu saat itu sedang berkerja menjual makanan ringan di desa yang cukup jauh dari rumahku. Aku sedih, dan didalam hati mengutuk Lisa yang telah membeberkan masalah 'Ketidaklulusan ku' pada ibu. Dia hanya berdalih tak mau membimbangkan hatiku saat memberitahukannya pada ibuku kelak. Memang sih, jika ku beberkan dari mulutku sendiri ibu akan bertambah sedih dan hancur, tapi... Aku merasa biar aku saja menghadapinya, tak perlu campur tangan orang lain!

"Ekh! Ruang Beyone ya ternyata" Kulihat dengan teliti kertas yang tertempel dimading sekolah ini. Hari ini, hari pertama mos. Aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan mos berupa topi penyihir (Topi dari kertas karton), tali rapia yang dililitkan di kertas kardus bertuliskan nama lengkapku, Name tag, dan juga sapu lidi. Untuk masalah topi, name tag, atau kertas kardus namaku masih bisa ku tolerir kenapa harus dibawa. Ta-Tapi kalau untuk masalah sapu lidi, justru aku sangat-sangat keberatan membawanya! Memangnya aku tukang kebun apa! Sudah dandanku seperti anak culun (Baju dimasukan kedalam rok dan pakai dasi SMP), malah harus membawa benda aneh seperti ini! Untung saja bulan kelahiran ku bulan Januari, kalau tidak dandanan ku malah tambah aneh seperti dia #Ngeliat cewe SMP lain rambutnya di kuncir 12.

Hahh~~... Semoga saja hari ini bisa ku jalani dengan ba-..

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. CEPAT BERSIHKAN KELAS!" teriak seorang gad-.. Upz! Bu-Bukan. I-itu ka-kakak Osis!

Kami para calon murid baru yang sedang santai-santai di ruang kelas sambil memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, harus kalang kabut mencari sapu dan segala macam peralatan bersih-bersih yang seharusnya tersedia di ruang kelas itu. Karna tidak ada sapu, kemoceng atau sebagainya. Kami terpaksa harus mencari sampai dapat dibawah tekanan sang kakak Osis. Mungkin aku sedang apes-apesnya hari ini hingga tak satupun batang sapu menempel di tangan ku karna sudah direbut siswa dari ruang lain. Akibatnya, selama 45 menit, aku harus rela bersabar menghadapi pelototan oleh kakak Osis itu.

Oh Tuhan... Semoga selama 3 hari ini, kau mau memberikan nyawa ektra padaku agar bisa menghadapi kakak-kakak Osis seram ini...Hufffth!

.

.

.

* * *

...

Gyahahahaha, bikin Fic baru lagi nich! Hadehhh! Fic lama aja belum

Yosh! Mohon reviewnya yaa kalau ada yang baca teman-teman. Mungkin Typonya banyak, ceritanya Boring, dan bikin Bete. Hehehehe..

Mohon reviewnya yaaa, cz itu sangat membantu lohh bagi pembelajaran saya... Selamat membaca


End file.
